In software, a package management system, sometimes called a package manager, includes software tools that automate the installation, upgrade, configuration, and removal of software packages for software programs on client computer systems. Package management systems provide remote administration and software distribution that takes the place of manual installations and updates. Packages are distributions of software, applications, and data. Packages may also contain metadata, such as the software's name, a description of the purpose of the software, a version number of the software, a vendor name for the software, a checksum for the software, and a list of dependencies for the software to run properly. Upon installation, the metadata may be stored in a package database. The package management system may use the list of software dependencies and version information to prevent software mismatches and missing prerequisites.